How Can Words Describe
by Claire
Summary: What happens when two people are meant to be together but in a twist of fate they keep geting thrown appart? This is a Heero and Relena romance. Please enjoy.
1. Last Memory

How Can Words Describe

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once because I find it pointless to repeat myself... I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, so if you happen to own Gundam Wing and are reading this FanFic for some reason unknown to me, don't sue me. Because if you do all you'll get that is worth something is my penny collection and my dog Max. ;)

Author Note: This I am also only going to do once mainly because I don't write these stories so people can listen to my random ramblings no matter how funny or stupid they may be (however if you do feel the need for my ramblings feel free to email me). I put a lot of effort into this, but I'm not perfect and could use improvement so if you see something that is amiss please don't hesitate to review my story or email me about it. I welcome all opinions good and bad, and I laugh at the bad ones that are poorly written. Well I hope you enjoy it...

**Chapter 1**

Last Memory

AC 198

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft sat on the edge of the fountain in the center of the gardens surrounding her mansion. The water that spurted from the top of the fountain sprinkled her stiff business suit, but she was too deep in thought to notice that she was now soaked.

She had been sitting there for almost an hour thinking about her life and what it had become. She had been Vice Foreign Minister for almost two years and in that two years had thought of nothing but peace. But now her mind was not on peace. Now her mind was on the former Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy. Until a month ago he had been an undercover Preventor and a personal bodyguard to Relena.

One night a month ago she had woken up to find him sitting on the edge of her bed.

Flashback

"Heero" Relena said as she sat up in bed. "What are you doing here so late? Aren't you already off duty"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just had to see you before I left."

Relena started to get worried. "Where are you going"

"I have to go to the colonies. There have been reports of fights breaking out. They are sending me on an undercover mission to see if I can find out what is happening. Don't worry. They don't think it's very serious ...yet. I'm just going for information. I should be back in a few months." Tears welled up in Relena's eyes as she fought them back. "But... why can't they send someone else? I need you here."

Heero gently put his hand on the side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I really am sorry Relena, but I'm the best person for the job. And it will only be four months at the most, I promise."

She put her hand over his"I know but... be careful, please! I don't know what I would do without you." The last sentence came out barely above a whisper and ended with a slight crack in her voice indicating how hard it was for her to keep her tears in check. "Oh, Heero. I, I ...I love you" With those last three words all the tears she had been holding back broke free and ran down her face. Heero shifted to engulf her in his embrace. She in turn hung her arms around his neck and continued to cry onto his chest. He then cupped her face in his hands. "I have always loved you and always will. I promise I will come back to you." With that he caught her lips with his and kissed her with all the passion he had bottled up for years.

End Flashback

They went further that night then either had anticipated on going. The next morning Relena was not surprised to find Heero gone without a trace. The worst part was that lately she had been waking up sickly and she had the feeling that it wasn't the stomach flu.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the depths of the crystalline water.


	2. Hope and Despair

**Chapter 2**  
Hope and Despair  
  
Relena sat uneasy in her office chair. She would have been in a meeting, but had canceled it for an important call she was expecting that day. A week ago she had gone to the doctor's regarding her 'stomach flu'. They took a few tests and told her they would call in a week with the results.   
  
Suddenly the vidphone rang causing her to almost fall out of her chair. Then Duo's usually cheerful face popped up on the screen. But Duo didn't look cheerful, which was odd for him.  
  
"Relena, I have some bad news. It's Heero..."  
  
On L5 in a dark alleyway a few hours earlier  
  
Heero stood quietly in the shadows watching two men in trench coats talk in private. He had heard most of their whispered conversation about war and recorded it for proof to take back to the Preventors. He finally decided that he had heard enough and turned to leave before he was caught. As he quietly started to walk away, he heard one of the men yell.   
  
"What was that?" Heero turned to see if they had seen him.  
  
"Look," the other one yelled as he pointed at Heero. Heero saw them reaching in their coats, for what he assumed were pistols, before he turned and ran for his life. Then three gunshots could be heard as they echoed off the walls of the empty alleyway.  
  
Back in Relena's office  
  
"No!" Tears started to fall from her eyes as she shook her head. "No! NO! He promised me! He promised that he would come back to me."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Relena, but he is gone. I wish that it wasn't true and I didn't have to sit here telling you this." Duo said to Relena as she collapsed onto her desk. Duo looked away from the screen. It was hard to watch her collapse like that when she always seemed so strong and steady.  
  
"I'm sorry, Relena." Duo whispered, then the screen went blank. Relena didn't hear Duo say good-bye or notice that the line was dead. She just sat there and cried. After an hour of crying she fell asleep. She was awoken from her sleep by the vidphone that was beeping. She lifted her face to see Doctor Smith on the screen smiling broadly. Dread quickly filled her again. She had completely forgotten about the call she had been waiting for before Duo called.  
  
"Congratulations, Ms. Peacecraft! You are going to have a baby!" With those last words Relena's fears were confirmed. Her world, as she knew it, came crashing down on her. What was she going to do know?  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." She managed to crock out. Then she cut the connection before the doctor could respond.  
  
Three days came and went. Relena had not cried since she found out Heero was dead. She was in denial and kept on thinking that one day he would walk though her front door and say, "I'm back". But that never happened.   
  
It was the day of his funeral and everyone stood out on the green grass of the cemetery as a priest read his memorial service to the people standing around his casket. The weather did not match the grim scene as the sun shone brightly making their thick black cloths very uncomfortable. It was a private service and only Heero's dearest friends attended. Relena, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Noin, even Milliardo and Wufei showed up to pay there last respects.  
  
When the service was over people slowly left, leaving only Relena and Duo. Duo put his hand on the casket and a lone tear fell from his eye to hit the mahogany wood.  
  
"Good-bye my friend", he said. Before turning to leave he placed a comforting hand on Relena's shoulder. "Are you alright Relena?" She just nodded in response.  
  
"Could I have a moment...please?"she pleaded in an almost inaudible whisper as she continued to stare at the casket. Duo nodded in response then left to join the others. She just stood there for a few seconds then let out a sob as tears started to flow from her eyes for the first time in three days.  
  
"You're really dead aren't you?" She asked the casket. After getting no response she started to talk again as a steady stream of tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"It's hard to believe that you are dead. You always seemed so...strong, and...immortal that nothing could possibly ever harm you. Now you seem like nothing more then a flimsy figment of my imagination. As if I thought you up in a dream, but you weren't just a dream. I have proof of that. It seems like just yesterday you were here with me." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "What am I going to do without you? I know I'll live, I have to. I'm pregnant with your child. You know, I always hoped I would be able to tell you that, but I guess its too late now," she paused for a moment and gave a kind of sad, ironic laugh that didn't sound like a laugh at all. "I haven't told anyone else and I'm not going to. I'm going to leave. I hope you're not mad, but I can't stay here. It's too sad here. Everything reminds me of you. I drive down the street and I see the beach where I met you. I walk through the garden and I remember us walking through there talking about things I can't remember now. I speak in public and I no longer feel safe because I know you aren't there watching over me. I sleep in my bed and remember that one precious night that you stayed with me and kept away the cold. It not that I want to forget you, I never want to forget you, it's just that your presence still seems to be here. It haunts me and tells me that you're still alive. I can't wake up from another dream of you to find out it was just my brain lying to my heart again. I can't raise our child in that kind of misery. Please forgive me." With that she leaned down and kissed the wood. Then she stood, wiped away her tears and walked away never to return. 


	3. A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 3**  
A Light in the Darkness  
  
Relena stood at the front counter waiting for her tickets.  
  
"Here you go, Ms. Yuy. Have a nice flight," the lady behind the counter said to Relena as she handed her the tickets.   
  
"Thank you," Relena said before picking up her bag and heading down the terminal for gate 156.  
  
It was the day after Heero's funeral. Relena was trying her hardest to shove the memory of his life being read out loud by someone who never knew him over his freshly made tomb stone that was the world's last reminder of his existence. But what ever she did the sight of his casket kept on coming in to her head.  
  
Relena had decided to go to L10, which was a new colony, were there would be plenty of job openings. She had changed her name to Cassandra Yuy so that her brother and the pilots could not track her down. She had only brought a few items packed tightly into and small rolling suitcase. One of the few items she brought with her was the teddy bear Heero had given her for her birthday two years ago.  
  
When she finally arrived at gate 156 she sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair to wait for the shuttle to arrive. She sat there watching the people hurry by to catch flights that would take them to their homes, and families. Suddenly she noticed a soft wail coming from the throng of people. Through a momentary gap Relena spotted a little girl. Relena looked around to see if anyone claimed the girl. When she saw that no one was going to claim the child she stood up and pushed through the crowd toward the girl. Once she'd gotten to her, Relena pulled the girl from the obtrusive crowd. She then knelt down infront of the girl so she was looking her in the eye.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked the little girl as she used a spare handkerchief to wipe away her tears. The girl looked up to see Relena kneeling beside her.  
  
"I...can't... find my... mommy!" the girl managed to choke out between sobs.   
  
"Don't worry I'll help you find your mommy. What is your name?"  
  
"Josie."  
  
"Ok, Josie, why don't you come with me and we'll find your mommy." Josie nodded and grabbed Relena's hand. They walked up to a service counter and Relena cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
"This little girl got separated from her mother could you call her on the intercom?"  
  
"Sure thing Ma'am. What is the girl's name?" After a short answer from Relena he receptionist picked up the phone beside her and started to talk to the person on the other end then hung up the phone. A few seconds later an announcement came on the intercom asking for the mother of a lost child named Josie to come to gate 155.  
  
A few minutes later a tall woman with dark brown hair arrived at the counter.  
  
"Josie!" she yelled. The little girl broke free from Relena's grasp and ran into her mother's arms. Relena couldn't help but smile as she watched the woman hug her child with tears of relief falling from her eyes. She couldn't help but think that that might be her some day.  
  
"Josie don't you ever do that again."  
  
"I'm sorry mommy," Josie said with a look of pure innocence across her face.  
  
Then the woman stood up and looked at Relena.  
  
"Thank you so much I don't know what I would do without Josie."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Relena said then turn to go catch her flight.  
  
"Wait!" Relena turned to see the woman run up to her. She held out her had to Relena. Relena took it gratefully.  
  
"My name is Amy Laurence"  
  
"Cassandra Yuy, it was nice meeting you but I have to catch my flight." The woman nodded then turned to take her daughter's hand.  
  
Relena walked back to her gate and joined the line to board the shuttle.  
  
Milliardo's office in the former Cinq Kingdom Palace  
  
Milliardo, Relena's brother, had been taking care of Relena's work since the funeral due to the fact that she had not shown up and someone had to do it. In fact he had no seen her since the funeral three days ago, but he figured that she needed her space and did not bother her.  
  
Suddenly his vidphone beeped and Quatre's face popped up on screen.   
  
"Hello, Quatre. How may I help you?"  
  
" It's Relena..."  
  
"What? What happened?" Milliardo interrupted before Quatre could finish his sentence.   
  
"She's gone. I went to her house today. The butler said that she left with a small suitcase of things." Milliardo stood up and pounded his hands onto his desk.  
  
"I want her found. Make a full investigation and get the best detectives. If she isn't found in 24 hours heads are going to start rolling."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Quatre managed to say through his fear.  
  
Milliardo's face stated to turn red with anger as he cut the connection.  
  
On the shuttle to L10  
  
Relena sat calmly in her seat as she watched L10 come into view.  
  
"Ten minutes to landing. Fight attendants prepare for landing." A voice said over the shuttle intercom. Relena wasn't sure if she felt more excited for a new life or sadder to leave the old one behind. As she looked out the window on the other side of the shuttle she could just make out the tiny blue dot that she once called home. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to cry. She had to get on with her life!  
  
"Ma'am?" Relena's head turned to face one of the flight attendants that was talking to her.  
  
"Ma'am would you please fasten your seatbelt. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Relena did as she was told and the attendant went on.  
  
Relena was deep in thought about her new life when there came a sound so loud that it temporarily deafened her. Then all the lights in the shuttle blinked off and on before turning off for good. Everything was dark as Relena tried to figure out what had happened. Looking around did little good in the pitch dark of space. Then her hearing started to come back to her and screams could be heard through out the shuttle. For a moment screams and sounds of panic where the only things that could be heard. Then came a sound like that of rolling thunder that drowned out all the other sounds. Relena turned to she what it was. What she saw made her faint. A hug ball of fire was heading through the plane toward her. From outer space the shuttle could be seen exploding into a giant ball of flames, but as the flames reached the cold of space they stopped as suddenly as they had started.  
  
Three Weeks Later in a Hospital on L10  
  
Relena lay in a hospital bed in a coma and she had been since they found her in the debris of the burnt shuttle. Though the hazy of her coma she could hear the two doctors in her room talking.  
  
"It really is a miracle that she survived. No one else did."  
  
"It would have been a shame if she had considering she is going to have a baby."  
  
"It is also a surprise that she didn't lose the baby considering what she has been through."  
  
"But, she barely had a scratch on her."  
  
"True"  
  
"Did she have any identification on her?"  
  
"No, but I checked the airline files and they said that her name is Cassandra Yuy."  
  
"Good at lease we can tell her what her name is. Catscans show that she's had a little head trauma and has a 90% chance of amnesia. She probably won't know her own name when she wakes up"   
  
"What a shame. I hope that someone who knows her will come to claim her or else she'll be left to raise her child alone. Do you think she will ever remember?"  
  
"No the chances are against her and no one has claimed that they know her so far. The only thing we can do for her is wait until she wakes up then get her a house and a good job here on L10."  
  
"Poor girl"  
  
At Duo Maxwell's house on L2  
  
Duo was lying in bed trying to sleep, but like the last few nights he couldn't sleep. Images of Heero's funeral passed though his mind. He blamed himself for his death. He hadn't told any one else about the last time his saw Heero alive.  
  
Flashback   
  
Heero was walking down the runway, with all his piloting gear on, heading for a small shuttle that he was going to pilot to L5. It was too risky taking a charter flight.  
  
Suddenly Heero heard someone yelling his name. He stopped and turned around to see Duo running down the runway after him he was also wearing his piloting gear.  
  
"Duo what are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you," he said with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"No you're not. I'm going by myself."  
  
"Look Heero, even a tough guy like you needs help every once and a while. I'm coming to help you and keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Really? Well I guess I can't get you off my back, can I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Alright then," Heero said as he held out his hand for Duo to shake. Duo found it a little odd that Heero gave in that easy, but shook his hand anyway. Instead of shaking Duo's hand back Heero swiftly punched him in the stomach. Duo fell to the tar in pain gasping for air. The last thing he heard before he passed out was; "Forgive me Duo. I did it for your own good."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Duo couldn't let it go he kept on felling like if only he hadn't been tricked he would have been there for Heero. Then maybe he wouldn't have died.  
  
Duo was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of his vidphone beeping.   
  
Wondering who would call him at 3:00 in the morning, Duo got out of bed and went up to the vidphone. As he flipped the top up he came face to face with an elderly looking man.  
  
"Duo Maxwell?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes that's me. Who are you and how can I help you?"  
  
"My name is Dr. Gregory from the Saint Peter's Hospital on L5. I was the one who reported to you about Heero Yuy's death"  
  
A frown came to Duo's face as he remembered the call he had gotten from the same person a week ago.  
  
"How may I help you Doctor?" Duo said in a cold voice.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for your suffering on my behalf." Duo's frown deepened.  
  
"I called you to inform you that there has been a mix-up."  
  
"Mix-up? What do you mean?"  
  
"You see we found your friend Heero Yuy in and alley with another person by the name of John Desparsy. We brought them both to Saint Peter's Hospital for treatment, but we got their files mixed-up and when Mr. Desparsy died we thought that he was Heero Yuy and that Mr.Yuy was Mr. Desparsy."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"The person who died was not Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy is alive here at Saint Peter's Hospital recovering from a shot to the shoulder but is expected to make a full recovery."  
  
"He's alive?!"  
  
The Doctor just nodded.   
  
"I'll be there in a few hours!" With that Duo slammed the vidphone shut. 


	4. Distant Dreams

**Chapter 4**  
Distant Dreams  
  
Three Months After the Shuttle Explosion  
  
Cassandra Yuy stood behind the counter of the coffee shop she now worked for. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and they didn't get very many customers at that time of day so she was just leaning against the counter indulged in her thoughts.  
  
She gave a big sigh as her thoughts drifted off into a common hazy of daydreams. Three months ago she had been the sol survivor of a terrible shuttle accident outside of L10. Because of the accident she was in a coma for almost a month then when she woke she had no memory of who she was. Her ticket had said that her name was Cassandra Yuy so she went with that name. The doctors said that she would probably have amnesia for the rest of her life and there was nothing they could do about it. To make matters worse she was pregnant. She would have given anything just to know what the father looked like. When she was released for the hospital, after no one claimed to know her, the doctors got her a decent sized apartment and a good paying job at the coffee shop she now worked for. She had since lived happily and an almost carefree kind of way despite her current situation. She even changed her hair, deciding that the long blond hair that she'd woken up with was too formal looking for her.   
  
Cassandra was awoken from her thoughts by a man that was standing impatiently at the counter.  
  
"Excuse me! Ma'am! Are you listening?" the man practically yelled at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir. What would you like?"   
  
"Finally! Well… let me think for a moment."   
  
Cassandra wanted to strangle the guy but instead smiled painfully at the rude man.  
  
"Ok I know what I want now," he declared.  
  
"What would that be sir?"  
  
"Do you make double decaf lattes with whipped cream?"  
  
"Well, is it on the menu sir?" She said with another fake grin and an overly cheerful sounding voice.  
  
"No, but…" She cut him off before his could finish his lame excise. "I'm sorry sir but we only make what is on the menu."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll have a plain black coffee," the man said in a snotty voice while rolling his eyes.   
  
"And make it strong!" He added as Cassandra turned to make his order.   
  
When she was done she turned back around and gave him his black coffee. He grabbed the coffee, slammed a five on the counter and walked out of the shop in a sudden hurry. Cassandra sneered at his back as he walked out the door. She was about to go back to her daydreaming when Alejandra walked in the door. Alejandra also worked at the coffee shop and was the first and only friend Cassandra had.   
  
"Hey Cassy!" she greeted Cassandra along with a big smile.  
  
"How are you two doing?" she said referring to the child inside Cassandra. Cassandra smiled at the comment and looked down at her now partially swollen stomach. She was four months along and had a doctors appointment as soon as her shift was over, which was when Alejandra got there.  
  
"Hey, Ale," she said to the other woman as she took off her apron, "Sorry I can't stay long and talk I've got a doctors appointment and I can't be late. They're doing an ultra sound for the first time and I'm going to find out if it is a boy or girl."   
  
"Wow! That's so exciting! Do you want me to go with you for support? I could get Corina to do my shift?"  
  
"Thanks I really appreciate it but I'll be ok."  
  
"Are you sure? Ok well at least tell me everything that happens, tomorrow."   
  
"Don't worry I will, Ale. Bye, see you tomorrow."   
  
With that she walked out the front doors and to her car. She got in her car and turned the ignition. The drive to the hospital was uneventful. When she got there she walked through the sliding doors and up to the front counter.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" the nurse behind the counter asked Cassandra.  
  
"I have an appointment to see Dr. Gelding under the name Yuy."  
  
"And how do you spell that?" At first Cassandra though that it was a stupid question. How hard can it be to spell Yuy? Then again Yuy wasn't a very common name. If fact she'd only heard of two people ever to have that last name and neither of which seemed likely to have any relation to her. One was an old politician who and strongly supported the colonies against the Earth and he was assassinated many years ago anyways. The other was some mysterious pilot that flew one of the Gundams during the war of AC195. No one seemed to know much about him but apparently he was dead to. Cassandra as read most of this while trying to relearn some of the history of the colonies that she lived in.   
  
"Y-U-Y" she spelled out for the nurse.   
  
"Ah, Ms. Cassandra Yuy. Dr. Gelding will meet you in room 514." She nodded at headed for room 514. When she got there she opened the door and sat down on the metal table. She winced as the cold metal came into contact with the parts of her legs that weren't covered by her shorts. Not long after she arrived the door opened and Dr. Gelding walked in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Yuy. How are you doing today?" she said with a cheerful smile.   
  
"Fine Thank you."  
  
"You're here for an ultra sound today, am I correct?"  
  
Cassandra nodded.   
  
"Well if you would be so kind as to follow me," the doctors said as she opened the door. Cassandra hopped down from the cold table and followed the other lady to another room. This new room was equipped with a comfortable looking bed (by hospital standards) and a monitor connected to some other equipment.  
  
"Do I need to change?" Cassandra asked hoping she wouldn't need to put on one of those awful paper gowns. "No you just need to lay down and lift up your shirt"   
  
Cassandra gave a sigh of relief and gladly laid down on the bed. Then the doctor came over and rolled up her shirt so that all of her round stomach could be seen.   
  
"I have to put some gel on your stomach now and it may be a little cold. Ok?" Cassandra just nodded again. The doctor applied the green gel to her stomach. Cassandra giggled a little as the cold substance was spread across her stomach.   
  
"All ready. Shall we begin?" Nervously she nodded again. The doctor turned on the monitor then got out the sensor and put it on her stomach. At first there was nothing, but after moving it around a little a sound could be heard.  
  
"You hear that? Its your baby's heart beating." Then another heartbeat could be heard. The doctor frowned a little.  
  
"What is that doctor?" Cassandra asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm not sure let me check"   
  
The doctor moved the sensor around a little more till something else come up on the screen. The doctor gave a sudden gasp.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Twins! Congratulations Ms. Yuy you are going to have twins! It looks like a girl and one boy!" Cassandra looked at the monitor in awe wondering how the doctor could make out two babies from all of the mess, but she smiled delighted by the news.   
  
Thirty minutes later Cassandra was back in her car driving home. She was ecstatic about the news. The doctor had shown her the two babies on the monitor and eventually she started to understand what was what. The only thing that bothered Cassandra was that she had no one to share the great news with. She knew that when she got home there would be no one there and that was the way it would be.  
  
At Saint Peter's Hospital on L5  
  
"Mr. Yuy? You have a visitor." A rather chubby nurse said as she stood in the doorway to Heero's room.  
  
"Who is it?" was the response he gave.  
  
"He says his name is Duo Maxwell sir. He has a long braid and is harassing the nurses" Heero rolled his eyes at that nurses perfect explanation of Duo.   
  
"Let him in," he said with a sigh. From his seat on the bed Heero could hear the nurse call for Duo. Not a second later, Duo came bolting into the room. He stopped inches from the nurse with practiced ease.  
  
"The indignity of those nurses," bellowed Duo,   
  
"Hitting on a man when he came here to see a sick friend!"   
  
As if on que a tall blond woman walked past the door and blew Duo a kiss as she passed by. Duo just blushed and fumbled with the wedding band around his finger. The nurse turned to leave making sure to scold at Duo before she slammed the door shut.  
  
"What took you so long, Maxwell?" came Heero's monotone voice. At the sound of Heero's voice Duo snapped back to reality.  
  
"Well we thought you were dead, but it nice to see you again...alive." Duo moved closer to Heero's bed and sat down in a chair beside it.  
  
"When did you find out I was alive?"  
  
"A few hours ago. A doctor here woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me."  
  
"Did you tell anyone else before you left?"  
  
Duo just shook his head. Then there was a long silence.  
  
"Good. How is Relena?"  
  
"Well…" Duo looked down at the floor as if it were suddenly very important.  
  
"Duo! What happened?"  
  
"Oh my God did you see the size of that spider! I wonder if that's really sanitary in-"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Well… she kinda… well… she ran away."  
  
"What!" Heero yelled as he tried to jump out of bed. He winced as his hurt shoulder started to throb because of the sudden movement. Duo pushed him back into bed with as little struggling as possible.  
  
"I have to find her. What if someone captured her? What if…" He was cut off mid-sentence by Duo.  
  
"It won't do her any good if you die trying to look for her. You have to get well. Besides Zechs is looking for her around the clock. He has like ten detectives on the case."   
  
"And what has he found?"  
  
"Nothing yet…but they think they are getting closer. They are checking all the airlines to see if she left for the colonies." Heero just shook his head.  
  
"They're never going to find her. I'm the only person who can find her."  
  
"Heero! Get over your self! If Zechs and ten detectives can't find her you can't!" Duo yelled at Heero, trying to knock some sense into him even though they both knew that Heero was right.  
  
"Duo can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Heero. What do you want?" Duo said in a defeated voice.   
  
"Go to my safehouse and get my laptop. It should be on my desk. I can still search for her even if I am confined to this bed." Duo just nodded.  
  
Cassandra's Apartment on L10  
  
Cassandra lay awake in bed. She had given up on sleep a few hours ago. She was too excited to sleep. She gently put her hand on her swollen stomach and was rewarded with a tiny kick. She laughed slightly thinking about the two lives inside her. Then she started to wonder what they would look like which brought her back to the painful subject. Who was the father of her children? She started to wonder what kind of life she had before the crash. She started to imagine a tall strong man with blond hair and green eyes as the father. She made up a perfect life with him as her husband and they lived in a house on the beach. She imagined them walking down the beach hand in hand talking about something insignificant. The waves hitting their bare feet.  
  
Some were in the middle of her made up dream she fell asleep and started to actually dream. Her real dream was a lot like her made up dream except for the guy. Instead of a tall, strong, blond hair, green-eyed man, she was now walking next to a man with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, but he was just as tall, and strong and twice as handsome. He smiled at her and they walked down the beach. Her heart melted at the sight of that elusive smile. Something felt so right about him even tough he was just a dream.   
  
The next morning Cassandra woke up with a sense of disappointment as she returned to her real life.  
  
4 ½ Months Later on L10  
  
Heero walked down the busy streets of L10. He had been searching for Relena for 4 months now. When he was in the hospital he searched airline files and tickets but found no one under the name of Relena Peacecraft, Darlin, Marques, Maxwell, Winner, Barton, Wufei, and even Yuy. After he got out of the hospital he asked Duo not to tell any one that he was alive so that he could find Relena easier. So he started the painstakingly long hunt for Relena by hand. He started at L1 and checked almost every personal file for any sign of Relena. But so far he had checked all of the colonies except for the new one, which he thought Relena would be least likely to go to. But now it was his last hope. If he didn't find her there then his wouldn't know were to go next. He had been on the colony for a week now and was starting to panic. There was no sigh of Relena Peacecraft any were. He decided to go get some coffee to calm his nerves, so he walked casually down the street to a quaint little coffee shop. As he walked through the doors he heard a bell ring deep within the store telling the staff that someone just walked in. Just then a woman walked out from behind the counter but she didn't look like she was going to help him considering she had her purse over her shoulders and was walking toward the door. When she saw Heero she smiled.  
  
"Hello sir. I just got off my shift but I'll go get some one to help you." With that she walked back to the back of the store to get the person on shift.  
  
In the back of the shop. "Hey, Ale. Did you leave something behind?" said Cassandra as Alejandra walked back through the doors to the back.  
  
"No. I just came back here to tell you that you've got a customer."  
  
"Ok. Tell him that I will be right there."  
  
"He's pretty cute too!"  
  
Cassandra laughed at Alejandra's comment. Considering she was 8 ½ months pregnant it was hard to think of guys the same way knowing that one had gotten her in that predicament. With that Alejandra walked back out. Cassandra heard Alejandra tell the guy that someone would be out there to help him then she heard the ring of the door opening to let her out. Cassandra tied her apron in place as she walked out to the backside of the counter.   
  
"Just one moment," she said as she looked down at the strings she was tying together. Then when she finally got it tied she looked up at him. She gasped at what she saw. She had almost for gotten about the tall, strong, handsome, unruly dark brown haired, Prussian blue eyed man from her dreams, but now she found herself looking straight at him. It was as if he had just stepped out of her dreams and he was even more beautiful in person. 


	5. Reunion and Renewal

**Chapter 5**

Reunion and Renewal

Heero was waiting for the waiter to come to the counter when he saw a newspaper sitting on an empty table. Another customer most likely left it behind. Heero went to pick it up and read the headline.

"Milliardo Peacecraft killed former Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft (his sister) for the thrown to the Cinq Kingdom."

Heero was not surprised by the headline. It wasn't true of course but it was amazing that more than seven months after Relena's disappearance people were still talked about it. Heero then noticed a picture under the headline. It was a picture of Relena at his funeral. She was bending over in her thick black dress to kiss the mahogany casket with tears streaming from her face to land on the wood. The whole scene contrasted with the bright summer sun shining overhead. Heero was a little surprised by the picture. He had seen no pictures of his funeral in the newspaper before. He knew that it had been a private ceremony. So were did the picture come from? Probably some aspiring photographer who sold the picture for a lot of money.

Heero was jolted from his deep though on the picture by a familiar feminine voice.

"Sir? Can I help you"

Heero looked up at the person who had just spoken. At first glance she seemed like any other person, other then the fact that she was heavily pregnant. But Heero wasn't the person to rely on first glance. He stood there for a few seconds looking at the woman. The more he stared at her the more familiar she seemed. He looked her over very carefully trying to figure out which recess of his brain was telling him that he knew her. She had light auburn hair that was turning slightly blond at the roots where the dying was growing out. Her hair was cut very short and a few loose curls fell over her forehead and into her eyes. Her light blue eyes were what caught Heero's attention. They seemed so familiar.

Cassandra was starting to get nervous. The guy in front of her just stood there and started at her in awe.

"Uh. Excuse me sir, but are you all right" she asked as she started to really worry.

"Huh" he managed to grunt as he snapped out of his trans.

"I asked you if you were ok."

"Uh. Yes I'm fine" Cassandra wanted to laugh. This guy really was cute and he looked even cuter when he was confused, as if it didn't happen very often.

"Is there anything I can- Ow" Cassandra said as she put her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Are you all right ma'am" Heero asked with concern written on his face. Heero was surprised by his sudden show of concern. Cassandra looked up and smiled at him with pure joy written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine the baby just kicked. Actually one of them kicked, they are twins. And they are both very strong."

Suddenly something snapped in Heero's head. That smile he had seen it before.

"Relena..." he whispered as more of a statement to himself then to get her attention.

Cassandra looked behind her, thinking that he wasn't talking to her but someone else. When she discovered no one behind her she turned back around to face him again.

"Excuse me but were you talking to me"

But Heero didn't hear a thing she said. He just stood there in amazement. His mind was racing so fast trying to figure everything out. She obviously didn't recognize him or she who have called him by his name or run or started yelling. But why didn't she recognize him? Did she not recognize him because she thought that he was dead and had moved on and forgotten him. Then he remembered something else. She was pregnant! Relena was PREGNANT! His Relena...

That very moment Heero's heart tore into two. 'She really did forget about me. She ran away and met someone else' Heero thought. The thought of someone else touching her the way he once had almost made Heero want to die. On the other hand, it also made him want to tear the person who fathered the two children she was carrying to pieces.

Heero was over whelmed by the turn of events. He had spent months looking for her only to find that she didn't want to be found.

Heero turned to leave.

Cassandra just stared at the strange man in front of her but as he turned to leave something in her brain clicked. She had seen this before. She had seen this man before and she had seen him leave, just like that, many times. Then suddenly his name came to her mind.

"Heero" as soon his name rolled off her tongue memories of her past came flooding back to her mind. All the information at once was too much for her and her mind slipped into blackness as she collapsed.

Heero stopped and turned when his heard his name called. He was just in time to she her hit the floor behind the counter. In a second he was by her side. He kneeled by her side.

"Relena?...Relena...Relena "After many attempts to wake her he decided to get her to the closest hospital.

An Hour Later In A Hospital On L10

Heero sat in a chair beside Relena's bed. Relena still hadn't woken up so Heero just sat there waiting for the doctor to come tell him what was wrong with her.

(AN: Please keep in mind that Heero doesn't know that Relena has amnesia and Relena thought that Heero was dead before she got amnesia.)

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Heero jumped from his chair. Dr. Gelding walked in and held out her hand to Heero.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Gelding. I had been Cassandra's doctor since she arrived here on L10."

Heero ignored her hand and started to ask questions.

"What is wrong with her"

"Hold on for a moment. I have some questions that I need to ask you first."

"Ok. What do you want to know"

"First of all, do you know Cassandra"

"Yes, I know her but her real name is Relena" Heero answered. The doctor wrote down on the clipboard in her hands.

"When was the last time you saw her before today"

"About eight months ago." Dr. Gelding just nodded and wrote on her clipboard again.

"And you say she called your name before she fainted" Heero nodded to the doctor's question.

"Did she appear to recognize you or say your name before then" Again Heero answered with a shake of his head.

"Do you know any of her family"

"Yes and what is the point of these questions" Heero started to get angry.

"Well, Cassandra... I mean Relena arrived here seven months ago after a massive shuttle accident outside of L10. She was the only one who survived the crash. But because of the accident she fell into a coma for a month. When she finally awoke she remembered nothing. Her situation was made worst when we found out that she was pregnant. When no one claimed to know her we set up a job and home for her here. The name Cassandra Yuy was on here tickets so she was registered under that name."

Suddenly everything made sense to Heero. Relena ran away after he supposedly died. She got tickets to L10 under the name Cassandra Yuy. But when the shuttle crashed she lost her memory. That was when Heero realized that he had been wrong about Relena being with another man. 'But if Relena was pregnant when she left earth then that means...' The doctor cut Heero from his thoughts.

"One more question. Do you know if she has a husband or boyfriend? Or whoever the father of her children is?"

Heero just stared at her for a few seconds and his realization sunk in to his head. New emotions welled up in Heero for the first time in his life. It was as if someone was sitting on his chest making it hard to breath.

"That would be me" Heero managed to choke out.

"Oh...Well... I'll leave you two alone then." The doctor said in a sympathetic tone as she slipped out of the room.

That Night at the Hospital

For several hours Heero had contemplated how this happened but he kept on getting the some answer. After such a long time thinking he fell asleep with his head on Relena's bed.

He had been asleep for a while when he was woken up by the beep of the heart monitor Relena was hooked up to. He lifted his head to look at the machine wondering what it meant.

Suddenly Relena sat up in bed wide-awake. She took big uneven gasps and just stared at the wall for a few seconds. Then Relena let out a scream of pain as she doubled up in her bed wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Seconds later the doctor came exploding through the door way and practically ran to Relena. Heero stood up and shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing from Relena's scream. By then Relena had stopped screaming and just sat there huddled up in pain. The doctor ran around Relena checking all the monitors and machines hooked to her. Then Relena laid back down on her bed and tried to catch her breath. Heero knelt by her bed and held one of her hands in his.

"Relena. What's wrong? What happened" Relena turned to face Heero. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Heero" She said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Its alright Relena. I'm here" Heero said in such a comforting tone that he surprised even himself.

"Are you real" she said through tears of joy and pain. Heero responded by nodding his head. More tears came from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him as if him would vanish if she didn't hold him. Heero in turn put his arms around her shaking body.

"I thought you were dead. Sob It was terrible and then I found out I was going to have a baby, so I ran away. I'm so sorry, Heero" Relena rambled on trying to explain everything at once.

"Its ok. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again. Ever" Then he pulled away enough so that he could see her face"Why did you scream"

"I... it hurt so bad. I don't know why it just..." then Relena paused.

"What" came his concerned voice.

"My... my... my water just broke"


	6. A Day to Remember

**Chapter 6**

A Day to Remember

"My...My...My water just broke" yell Relena. Heero looked bewildered at the now wet bed sheets.

"Regaining her memory was such a shock that it sent her into premature labor" the doctor proclaimed as she ran around Relena doing who knows what.

"What" yelled Heero.

"She is going to have the babies now" the doctor explained to Heero.

"Babies"

"She's going to have twins. Didn't you know that" Heero remembered what Relena told him in the coffee shop before they recognized each other. He felt faint and his head started swimming. Not only was he soon going to be a father, but a father twice over.

"Are you alright" the doctor asked.

Just then another contraction hit Relena.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Relena" Heero grabbed Relena's hand trying to comfort her.

"What? Another contraction so early" the doctor said more to himself then to Heero or Relena.

"What's wrong" Heero demanded from the doctor. Heero's mind was running on overdrive from all the emotions and information that had been crammed into him in the past ten hours.

"She's having the first baby faster then normal. Is this her first birth"

Heero was a little shock but nodded his head in response. The doctor lifted the blanket to look at Relena (and of those sick minded people I don't mean anything perverted).

"She's at 5cm! We've got to get her into the delivery room, now" the doctor said as she replaced the blanket. The doctor reached to push a red call button on the wall. Within seconds three nurses appeared.

"She's gone into labor and fast. We need to get her to the delivery room quickly." The doctor explained to the three nurses. One of the nurses came up to Heero.

"Excuse me sir. Are you the father"

"Huh" was Heero's response as he turned to the nurse.

"Umm...Yes" Heero said as the words the nurse said finally sunk into his head.

"If you want to help deliver the baby you need to come with me to get cleaned up" she explained to him. Heero looked down at Relena who was at the moment being moved onto a rolling bed. She looked at Heero with pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Heero." She begged as she squeezed tighter to his hand that she still held.

"I just have to go get cleaned up so I can stay with you through the delivery" Heero told Relena. Tears started to form in Relena's eyes at the thought of leaving Heero even if only for a moment, but she nodded anyway.

"I'll be back soon. I promise" Heero said as he released Relena's hand and followed the nurse.

A few minutes later found Relena in the delivery room. The doctor had her ready for the delivery but Heero still wasn't there.

"Ms. Yuy (they still knew her as Cassandra Yuy) you are going to need to push soon."

"No! I have to wait for Heero" Relena yell. Tears stained her face from the last contraction.

Meanwhile

Heero had just finished washing his hands and put on the green smock when the mechanism at his waist started to beep. Heero almost jumped as the beeping sound startled him.

In the past he had turned it off because he did not want to talk to anyone. Mainly because of Duo, who was the only person who knew he was alive, but for some reason he had turned it on when he got dressed yesterday.

The thing automatically turned on to the sound of Duo's voice.

"Heero! Heero pick up now" was the angry voice of Duo.

Heero sighed and pulled the mini vidphone out of his pocket. He flipped up the top to look an angry Duo Maxwell in the eye.

"Were have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past week! I was starting to think you were dead! Again"

"Duo of all people I'd think you would have more faith in me then that. Anyhow this is a bad time I've got to go."

"Hold in right there! I need to talk to you. Now! Have you been watching the news? The..."Duo was cut off by Heero.

"Duo! I said right now is not a good time"

"What could be more important then..." again Duo was cut off.

"My first child is about to be born, Duo! Relena's going to kill me if I'm not there"

Duo's eye grew to the size of saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor. Before Duo could recover Heero threw the vidphone to the floor and stepped on it. Little bits scattered on the floor as Heero left the wash room.

A few seconds later Heero entered the delivery room to the music of Relena's cursing. She turned to face Heero as he entered the room.

"Were the have you been you " she yelled. Heero's eyes widened a little at Relena's vivid language Little did he know that he was about to hear words come from her mouth that no pacifist should know, no less say.

Heero looked at the doctor as if to say 'What do I do?'.

"Don't worry she doesn't mean it. It's the pain talking. If I were you I would let her hold your hand."

Heero looked at Relena who was at the moment screaming as loud as she possibly could, then he looked at the nurse with a you've-got-to-be-crazy look, but he grabbed Relena's hand despite that look.

Everyone, for the exception of Relena, flinched as the sound of the bones in Heero's hand breaking could be heard through out the room.

"I'm going to count to three then I'm going to need you to push Relena" the doctor finally said. Relena nodded her head and Heero took a deep breath.

"One-Two-Three! Push" The doctor yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Relena yelled as she squeezed Heero's hand even tighter if possible. Heero desperately wanted to scream with her but didn't.

"OK you can stop for a second" the doctor told Relena.

Relena turned to Heero, murder in her eyes.

"If I live through this I'm going to kill you! I don't care that you are twice as strong as I am, I'm going to kill you! And forget about ever sleeping with me again after this. I never want you to touch me again." Relena managed to yell at Heero all in one breath. She was about to start another threat when the doctor told her to push again.

This process repeated itself a few times before the doctor finally declared that the head was out.

"Now one more big push"

Again Relena pushed. By then tears were streaming down her face and she was in too much pain to yell at Heero. She just screamed.

At that very moment Heero's world paused. There were so many emotions he was feeling that he thought he would never feel. Guilt, for causing Relena so much pain. Bewilderment, because everything was suddenly going so fast. Fear, which in itself scared him. The perfect soldier had never been scared of anything and now he was scared of so many things. Scared for Relena and his two unborn children. Scared for himself and how his life was about to change weather he wanted it to or not. But the emotion that ruled over every other was love. Love for Relena that was always there but just recently found. And love for his children that he had not even laid eyes on yet. His life was changing so much and he, for once, had no control.

The sound of a baby's wail woke Heero from his thoughts.

"Congratulations! It's a boy"

The baby was cleaned up then placed into its mother's waiting arms. Tears of joy flooded Relena's eyes as she held their child. The baby stopped crying once in her arms. He opened his eyes to reveal Prussian blue pools. Relena moved the light blue blanket enough to see the baby's chocolate brown hair. Then Relena smiled and looked at Heero who had his arm around her and was kneeling beside the bed.

"He's so beautiful Relena." Heero whispered into her ear. Relena moved her head to place a soft kiss on Heero's lips.

"Thank you, Heero. You have given me the best gift I could ever receive. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Heero said without hesitation.

"You want to hold your son Heero Yuy" Relena said as she held out the baby. Those words struck a chord in Heero's heart as he gently took the baby from Relena. A nurse came up to him and showed him how to handle him correctly before leaving the room with the doctor and the other nurses. Heero looked down at his son. A single tear broke free and found its way down his cheek and landed softly on the baby's forehead. Then the baby yawned and started to fall asleep in his father's arms.

"What should we name him" came Relena's quiet voice.

Heero just stood there for a few seconds thinking.

"How about Mitchell" he finally asked.

"I like Mitchell. Well Mitchell it is then. Mitchell Conroy Yuy."

Heero just smiled. Suddenly a nurse popped into the room.

"I need to take the baby to the nursery now."

Heero reluctantly handed the baby over to the nurse who placed him in a plastic tub lined in blankets.

"The doctor will be in soon to give you an epidermal Ms. Yuy." The nurse added as she exited the room.

Not long after, the doctor come back into the room followed by two other nurses.

"Are you ready for your epidermal" Relena nodded her head vigorously in response. Heero watched as they stuck the needle in Relena's spine and injected her with painkillers. A few minutes later Relena was sitting in bed perfectly content to be relieved from the pain of labor.

Heero had gone to the nursery to see his newborn son.

Heero was sitting in a chair holding his now sleeping son and debating sleeping himself when a doctor entered the nursery in somewhat of a hurry. He walked right up to Heero.

"Mr. Yuy"

"Yes that's me" Heero stood up and placed Mitchell in his crib"Has Relena gone into labor again"

"No. There was some type of complication."

"What do you mean 'complication'" demanded Heero before the doctor could finish his sentence. Heero stood up from the chair he was sitting in and gently placed Mitchell back in his tub.

"The baby got its umbilical cord wrapped around its throat. Relena in an emergency c-section at the moment."

Heero's world froze. His knees started to give way and finally did as he landed with a 'thud' on the cold floor.

"I will tell you what happens as soon as the surgery is over" the doctor told him. Heero daftly nodded his head in response without looking up at the doctor.

After a few minutes Heero managed to pull himself up into a chair. His eyes locked onto the clock over the doorway. He watched impatiently as each second ticked away. Heero thought the worst to be true. He had feared this the past twenty-four hours and now it was actually happening. What if the child did die? Worst, what if Relena died? Heero had just now learned to love he didn't yet know or want to know what it was like to lose someone he loved.

After what seemed like hours but was actually about twenty minutes the same doctor came back into the nursery. Heero stood up as the doctor approached him.

"Congratulations Mr. Yuy! We were very lucky! You now have a healthy baby girl."

"Thank you so much" Heero felt like crying again but wasn't sure if he could manage it again.

"How is Relena"

"She lost some blood during the operation but she'll be fine. You'll be able to see her once she's recovered a little. Your daughter will be here soon." Heero just nodded. The doctor exited the nursery as a nurse pushed in a cart with a tub lined in pink blankets. The nurse stopped at Heero. Then she too left the room leaving him and his two children. (There were no other children in the nursery) Heero gently picked up his daughter from the crib. She had her mother's light blue eyes and Heero's dark hair. She reached out from her blanket with a tiny hand. Heero noticed that there was a plastic bracelet on her wrist. He turned it so that he could read it.

"'Claire Louise Yuy'" Heero read out loud. 'Relena named her already' Heero thought and smiled at his daughter as she started to fall asleep like her brother. He gently placed her back in her crib and sat down. If someone had told him yesterday when he woke up that he would be a father within 48 hours he probably would have laughed at the person (then shot him). He wondered what he was going to do now. Leaving Relena again was not an option. He knew that. And when Milliardo found out that not only was his alive but he had gotten his precious sister pregnant he knew that he wouldn't be happy to see him in the least. He could just imagine his face when he finds out.

But Heero decided not to think about that when he had so many other things to think about at the moment, like the long talk he a Relena were going to have soon.

So Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, sat in a nursery on L10 looking over his two children Mitchell Conroy Yuy and Claire Louise Yuy. The world is in for a big surprise!


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7**

The Calm Before the Storm

A week later at Relena's house

Heero and Relena had a long talk after she was rested. Relena wanted to stay on L10 like she had planned until the children were a year or so older and that they should not tell anyone were they were until then, except Duo incase of an emergency. Heero agreed so he moved into Relena's house with their two children when they were released from the hospital.

Relena walked into the living room hopping to find Heero. She found him fast asleep on the couch with a protective arm around Claire who was also asleep on his chest. Relena couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Then an idea popped into her head and she ran to her and Heero's room to get her camera. She arrived back in the living room with camera at hand. She quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping father and daughter.

"You know" Heero said without opening his eyes and causing Relena to almost jump out of her skin"Its not nice to take a picture of a man when he's down."

"And you know its not nice to scare me like that" said Relena as she put her hand over her racing heart in an attempt to calm down"Besides you two look just too cute laying there asleep."

Heero opened one eye to peer at Relena.

"Is that so" he said as a grin formed on his face almost making him look evil. Relena just nodded then went to hide the camera (so Heero couldn't destroy the picture).

On her way back to the living room she stopped by the nursery to check on Mitchell. She looked over the edge of the crib to look into her son's Prussian blue eyes. Mitchell was very quiet for a baby so young and rarely cried. She always had to check on him to see if he was awake because he wouldn't cry for her.

Relena just laughed to herself. 'He's starting to act like his father already' she thought.

"So you're finally awake." She said to him. The baby just giggled at the sound of his mother's voice. "How about we go into the living room with your dad and sister"

The baby's only response was another giggle. (AN: I don't think that week-old babies can really giggle but I though it would be too cute to skip)

Relena had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing when she entered the living room and saw the scene taking place. Heero was now sitting up on the couch and holding Claire at arms length as if he didn't want her near him. A second look at Heero told Relena why he was doing that. He was covered from his left cheek to the bottom of his shirt in what looked like a mix of spit and puke. Claire was amazingly clean and unlike Heero she seemed to find it rather amusing. Relena almost couldn't believe that the man in front of her, covered in baby drool, was once pointing a gun at her head. He seemed like a totally different person now.

Relena took a step toward the door hoping to go get the camera again before Heero noticed her.

"Don't even think about it" came his voice from behind her. Relena slowly turned around an innocent grin plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about? I was going to get you a towel to clean up that mess Claire made."

"The linen closet is the other way" Heero said with an annoyed look.

"So it is. I'm such a ditz. Hee Hee"

With that Relena turned toward the linen closet to get a towel. She returned with a blue towel and handed it to Heero while taking Claire from him. After a few attempts to clean his shirt Heero finally gave up and just took off his shirt altogether. Then he glared up at Relena who was still smiling.

"Don't you think you've gotten enough black mail on me with that camera as it is"

"No" was her simple answer. Heero opened his mouth to say something else when the phone started to ring.

"I thought you said no one knew you're here" said Heero.

"Don't worry its probably just Ale. She works at the coffee shop." Relena stood up and walked over to the vidphone, which was facing away from Heero. She flipped up the top of the vidphone with the hand that she wasn't using to hold Mitchell. Suddenly she came face-to-face with the God of Death himself (which is Duo Maxwell for all of you who were expecting the grim reaper).

"HEE…Relena" said Duo in confusion.

Heero who was facing Relena on the other side of the vidphone heard the whole thing and was trying to sneak out of the room.

"Heero it's for you" yelled Relena before Duo could get over his shock of seeing her.

Relena got up and went to sit on the couch while Heero reluctantly sat down in front of the vidphone. Upon seeing Heero, Duo continued what he was about to say.

"HEEERRO! Do you have any idea what it took to find you"

"You might want to put a shirt on, Heero." Said Relena. Heero looked down at his chest remembering that he had taken off his shirt when Claire spit up on it. He looked up to glare at Relena for not telling him before Duo saw him but was cut short when Relena threw a clean shirt at him.

"Thanks" he muttered under his breath. He managed to get on the button up shirt Relena threw at him even though he was still carrying Claire. Then he looked at Duo, who had momentarily paused in the middle of his lecture to stare at Claire. Even though the look of bewilderment was not new to Duo's face, Heero had to try no to smirk as the ex-Gundam pilot started at Claire as if she were from Mars.

"Is that what I think it is" Duo finally managed to say referring to Mitchell.

"I guess you two haven't met. Duo this is Claire Louise Yuy. Claire this is the stupidest person you will ever meet" said Heero with a little sarcasm (I know that ones hard to believe but you'll just have to imagine). If Duo heard Heero's last comment he ignored it as he continued.

"I guess you weren't kidding! As much of a surprise this is to me I have more important things to talk to you about."

"How did you find me? No one else has been able to find Relena for eight months."

"Well I traced you to the hospital which is were I called you last. When you told me you're first child was about to be born I hacked into the files at the hospital and found a file under the name Cassandra Yuy. I supposed she had something to do with you so I looked up her files and were she lived. But anyway there is something very important I have to tell you. I was going to tell you at the hospital but you hung up on me! Since Relena's there she should hear this too."

"Just spit it out would you" yelled Heero.

"OK! OK! Two weeks ago Zechs was making an announcement when someone shot him four times in the chest. Once they'd cleaned him up and removed the bullets they thought he'd be just fine. They thought that all four bullets had missed his major organs. But this morning he collapsed while walking around his hospital room. They think one of the bullets grazed his heart and now they are putting him through a long and risky surgery."

Duo paused as Relena's yelling could be heard.

"Some think it was just an amateur trying to make headlines but most of the Preventors think that there is a union forming. It would be an ideal time for them. Relena ran away and people are unsure of Zechs taking Relena's place considering he was the commander of the White Fang. Peace is wearing thin among the people. And the only obstacle that would be in the way of a union is you, but everyone thinks that you are dead. Now that Zechs is unable to do anything and won't be for a while we need someone to keep the people from starting another war."

"Are you sure about all of this, Duo"

"Yes. They need you and Relena! Fast"

"Ok, Duo. We're on our way." Heero cut the connection then looked up at Relena who looked like she was going to start hyperventilating soon.

"Well. It looks like we're going back to earth sooner then expected."


	8. Home Again

**Chapter 8**

Home Again

Heero and Relena were on a shuttle to earth after receiving a distressing phone call from Duo telling them that Milliardo/Zechs had been shot and trouble was brewing. That all had happened about ten hours earlier and now Heero, Relena and their two week-old children were about to land at the Qinc Kingdom Interplanetary Shuttle-port.

"Would all passengers please fasten seat belts and prepare for landing. We will be on the ground in about ten minutes" came the voice of the pilot over the intercom.

"I always hated shuttle landings no matter how many times I went to space" said Relena.

"Don't worry. Not thing else bad could possibly happen" said Heero as he put his arm around Relena's shoulder while still managing to hold Mitchell in his other arm.

"I don't think I've ever heard something so optimistic come out of your mouth" said Relena with a smirk. The only response she received from him was a "Humph".

Soon after that they found themselves exiting the shuttle in the Cinq Shuttle-port. People stood on the other side of a railing waiting for family and friends, but only one of the many people behind the railing hand come to greet the former Queen of the Earth and the Perfect Solider. It didn't take Heero but a minute to spot the braided idiot. As soon as they got past the railings Duo ran up the them.

"What took you two so long"

"Well it not like we were planning on up and going to earth today you know. Not including the fact that moving two small babies isn't easy" replied Relena.

"Don't you have a wife and carrier to watch over instead of bugging us"

"Well surprisingly Hilde and my desk don't get into nearly as much trouble as you do. The Perfect Solider my "

Heero shot Duo the mother of all death glares but unsurprisingly it had no affect on the God of Death.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you make a face long enough it will stick that way" said Duo which only succeeded in making Heero's expression worsen. Relena finally decided that she was tired of watching the ultimate battle of The Serious Calm Dangerous Quiet and Pride Ruled VS. The Silly Funny Loud Obnoxious and Suicidal, so she stepped in between Heero and Duo.

"All right I think that you have both proven that you are as mature as 3rd graders. Heero, I'm going to go check into a hotel and rest for a while. I'll take Mitchell and Claire with me. You should go with Duo to the hospital. Everyone is in for a big surprise but what ever you do don't tell anyone I'm here. My brother might have a hard attack when he sees you and when he finds out that you got me pregnant... well let's just say you don't want to be anywhere near him"

The look on Heero's face made Relena sure that he had not yet thought of that.

"Ok. You should stop by the hospital later today once everyone has gotten over the initial shock. You might as well bring Mitchell and Claire with you. We can kill two birds with one stone."

So Relena went and got a hotel room at some fancy place and Heero and Duo approached the lion's den. An hour later both men were standing on the other side of the waiting room door at the hospital.

"So how are we going to do this" asked Duo. Heero just shrugged his shoulders. At that very moment the door swung open. Quatre walked out the door and, without even noticing Duo or Heero, started down the hall.

"Hey! Q-man" Duo called after Quatre. Quatre spun around, his shoes making a squeaking sound on the polished tiles.

"Hey, Duo! Who..." Quatre greeted Duo but stopped when he saw who was standing next to Duo. For a moment Quatre just stood there, staring at Heero, then started to waver on his feet, and finally fell down in a cold faint.

"Well... one down and everyone but Quatre to go. That went...ok...considering Quatre."

It didn't take long for someone from inside the waiting room to come and see what made the 'thud' sound. Wufei was next to exit the waiting room. The first thing he saw was Quatre laying on the floor out cold. Then he saw Duo.

"What happened here Maxwell"

Duo just pointed to Heero who was standing behind Wufei. Wufei spun around to look straight at Heero and his patented Death Glare. For a second nothing happened, then Wufei broke out screaming and ran back into the waiting room. Heero could just make out him saying something about ghosts and living dead but the rest was in Chinese.

About a minute after Wufei ran into the room the entire contents of the waiting room exploded into the now packed hall. There were so many people and commotion that no one noticed Heero.

"Will everyone please calm down so we can see what Wufei was talking about" came Noin's superior voice over the crowd. Suddenly everyone was quiet.

"Now, Wufei, what did you see"

"I saw Heero's ghost"

"Were"

"Right here in the hall"

"If you don't mind I think I can explain" said Duo.

"This had better not have been one of your jokes, Maxwell"

"No it wasn't" Duo said as he stepped to the side to reveal Heero who had been standing behind him. There was an audible gasp. Lady Une stepped forward and stood in front of Heero.

"But you are dead."

Heero shook his head; "There was a mix up at the hospital I was taken to after being shot in the shoulder. They got my files mixed up with the person I shot. When he died they thought I was him."

"Wow! Pretty bad mix up! But were have you been for the past 10 month if you weren't dead"

"I was looking for Relena." Suddenly everyone in the hall looked somber. Heero took that moment to walk away. He went into the waiting room and picked a particularly shadowed wall and leaned against it with his arms crossed. Eventually everyone came back into the room along with Quatre who was woken up and filled in on what had happened during his 'nap'.

About an hour later a nurse came in to the room informing everyone the Zechs had just gotten out of surgery and was doing well. She also told them that they could see him once he woke up which was estimated to be a while. Not long after the nurse left there came the crying of a baby on the other side of the door. Then another one started. It didn't take Heero long to figure out who it was. Duo was the only one who noticed Heero's expression change when the baby's cry could be heard.

Outside in the hallway Relena was holding Mitchell and Claire who were both crying. She couldn't get past the security guard that was posted in the hall to protect her brother.

"But Sir..."

"Look lady I'm sorry. But only people with proper identification can pass through this hall" the guard said in a crude voice.

"But I'm Relena Peacecraft. I must see my brother"

"Ha Ha! That's a good one lady. But if you didn't notice Relena Peacecraft has long, straight, blond hair and you have short, curly, brown hair. Not only that but your too fat to be Relena Peacecraft" the offensive guard announced. Relena swiftly slapped the man across the face some how managing to pull it off with two babies in her arms. True she had cut, dyed, and permed her hair along with gaining a little wait during her pregnancy but the man was still being rude.

One of the doors behind the guard opened as Heero stepped out into the hall. He came up from behind the guard who was still in shock from being slapped. Once the guard heard Heero foot stepped he spun around to face him. Upon seeing Heero's Preventor's jacket he quickly straightened up and gave a smart military solute to Heero. Needless to say Heero did not return the solute.

"What is the matter here officer" Heero asked in a demanding tone.

"This lady was trying to see Milliardo Peacecraft without proper identification. Then she claimed to be Relena Peacecraft, Sir" was the guard's answer.

"Let her pass she has my permission."

"Sorry Sir but I'm only to take orders for General Une." Big Mistake Number 1!

"Did you just turn down a direct order from me"

"Sorry Sir but those are my instructions. "Big Mistake Number 2!

"Do you know who I am"

"No Sir and I could careless" Big Mistake Number 3! Three strikes and your out!

"I am Colonel Heero Yuy Former Gundam Pilot of Wing Zero. The lady behind you is Princess Relena Peacecraft-Yuy of the Qinc Kingdom, and our two children Mitchell Conroy Yuy and Claire Louise Yuy. I suggest you apologize to her and stand aside before I get mad."

The ignorant guard suddenly seemed very scared proving how notorious Heero Yuy was.

"My humblest apologies Mrs. Peacecraft ...err... Yuy, Ma'am" the guard said facing Relena and bowing. When he was done apologizing he stepped aside allowing Relena and her two crying children more then enough room to pass.

When Relena reached Heero she passed him Claire, who abruptly stopped crying, causing Mitchell to stop as well.

"You didn't have to scare him."

"It was fun" Heero said with a slight smirk on his face.

"And why did you say Relena Peacecraft-Yuy? We aren't married."

"To get my point across. And we will be married soon enough."

Relena just smiled at his last comment. They both stopped outside the waiting room.

"I'll go in first. We'll see how it goes from there." Said Heero as he opened the door to the privet waiting room.

Everyone looked up as Heero reentered the doorway.

"What was..." said Wufei but he stopped short when he saw the baby in Heero's arms.

"What's with the baby Heero" asked Dorothy.

"Uhhhhh..." was all the Heero could manage.

Everyone looked a little surprised to see Heero speechless. True he didn't say much but when he actually did speak he knew exactly what he was going to say.

From behind the door Relena heard all this and decided to make her big entrance.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you in here" said Noin.

"Oh, Hi Noin"

Noin looked a little confused.

Hilde who was sitting beside Noin looked at Relena thoughtfully then suddenly her eyes grew to the size if saucers.

"Relena" she jumped up from her seat, ran over to Relena, and gave her hug as well as she could around Mitchell. Everyone looked a little dazed except Heero and Duo.

"Oh Relena! Is that really you? Where have you been? I missed you so much and your brother was so mad. But you changed your hair! I like it! But what is with the baby" Hilde started to spurt out words so fast that it made Relena head spin. Hilde opened her mouth to say something else but Relena cut her off.

"Calm down, Hilde. I'll answer all your questions just give me a sec' will ya'." Relena said with more of an accent then she meant to.

"So where is the mother of the two babies" asked Trowa.

"I'm the mother" said Relena to the shock of everyone in the room.

"But that's not possible. You left only nine months ago and these children are at least a month old" Quatre pointed out.

"I was a month pregnant when I left." Again everyone looked shocked.

"Then who is the father" said Lady Une. Both Relena and Heero blushed but most only noticed Relena.

"Ummm...uhhh...I... um..." Relena mumbled.

"Spit it out already, Onna" said an annoyed Wufei.

"I am" said Heero in a monotone voice.

Everyone's attention shifted from Relena to Heero.

Trowa didn't seemed moved by the sudden situation other then the fact that one of his eyebrows was raised slightly higher then the other. Lady Une, Noin, Dorothy, Sally, Hilde, and Catherine's eyes all bulged and their jaws all became unhinged and gaped open. Wufei was sitting in his corner mumbling something about injustice and something else in another language. Quatre looked like he was going to faint again but luckily didn't. And last but not least Duo was rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off.


	9. Consequences

Chapter 9

Consequences

12:03

It was three hours since Relena made her big entrance. Now everyone sat around the waiting room in silence waiting for Milliardo Peacecraft to wake up from his surgery. Relena sat in a corner of the room holding Mitchell and wondering how she was going to tell her brother that she slept with his long time rival, got pregnant, ran away, got amnesia, lived on L10, met Heero again, regained her memory again, then had twins and returned to Earth. Somehow she thought that it would be a little too much information for him to take in considering his weakened condition.

It lightened her mood to see Hilde and Duo across the room. Hilde was bouncing Claire on her lap and saying what a joy it would be to have a child.

"Don't you think babies are just soooo cute, Duo? Especially Claire! I've heard that having a baby is such a joy. The way they smile and giggle at you and when they say their first word and take their first step! Don't you think it would be just great to have a baby in the house, Duo? (At this point Duo was starting to look worried) I've always wanted to be a mother and I think you would make a great daddy, Duo. (Duo's face was now white with shock and he looked about ready to have a seizure) What do you think Duo? To hear the pitter-patter of little feet around the house? I think its about time we thought about kids, Duo"

With the last sentence Duo started coughing violently.

"Duo" said Hilde"Are you okay"

"I think I need a drink of water. Be right back" Duo managed to say when he was done coughing but he still sounded as if he had something stuck in his throat. Relena sat on the other side of the room trying in vain to stifle her giggles.

Hilde laughed"I love doing that to him. He's so funny when he's uncomfortable like that"

"You mean you did that on purpose just to scare him" said Catherine in a shocked tone.

"Yep! I do it every once and a while just to get a kick out of him. I hate to see the day when we really do have to think about kids."

"Hilde you do realize that that was very mean? (Hilde nodded) I got to remember that one for the future" said Catherine as she finally broke down laughing.

"Too bad I'll never get a chance to do that" said Relena as she joined in on the laughter.

"You women have no pride and are insufferable" said a disgusted Wufei.

"So" said all three women at once and then they continued laughing at Duo's expense.

"Injustice"

3:32

It was late and fatigue was finally starting to settle in on the occupants of the waiting room. Dorothy, Noin, Sally, and Catherine were asleep in their own chairs. It would be hard to tell if Wufei was asleep leaning against the wall if he weren't snoring. Hilde and Duo were leaning against each other fast asleep as well. (Duo had finally returned an hour after leaving to 'get a drink of water'). Relena was also asleep with her head rested against Heero's shoulder while holding Claire who was asleep as well. Heero was the only person still awake other then Trowa and he held a sleeping Mitchell in his arms.

Suddenly a nurse walked into the room, startling most from their nap.

"I was sent in here to inform everyone here the Milliardo Peacecraft is awake. As hospital policy we ask that only blood related family member see him first. Are there any relatives present"

"I am his sister" said Relena as she stood up.

"If you would follow me please"

"Do you want me to hold Claire for you" asked Heero.

"No. I need to tell him now before things get complicated and before he is well enough to strangle you."

Heero raised one of his eyebrows, as if to question if Milliardo could really 'strangle' him, even in his full health, but he didn't say anything but"Good luck"

Relena followed the nurse through a narrow hallway the whole time her heart racing and questions suddenly popping into her head that she didn't want to answer.

'What if he thinks less of me because I got pregnant? What if he hates me because it was Heero that I let get me pregnant? Will he think less of me for running from my problems? Will he still love me as his little sister? Will he disown me!' The last question seamed a little over the edge of paranoia to Relena but the rest stuck in her mind and she knew that she had a lot of things to answer.

The nurse finally stopped in front of a door"Right through this door"

Relena walked through the door and the nurse did not follow. Milliardo turned his head as he heard the door to his room open then close. Expecting to see Noin or Lady Une he was surprise by who actually did walk through the door.

"Relena? This must be some pretty heavy medication they put me on to cause me to hallucinate"

"Sorry brother but it isn't the medication. I'm really here with you and I'm here to stay for a while now."

"But it's been nine months with no word and now suddenly you pop up out of nowhere? We thought you were dead" Milliardo said as he started to yell.

"Shhh! Calm down yelling isn't good for your health at the moment. I know I was gone for so long but trust me, I can explain..." She was cut off my Milliardo.

"Explain? Explain! Explain to me the reason you had for suddenly leaving your duty as Vice Foreign Minister? And why I had to take up that responsibility? Explain to me why you were gone so long? Explain to me why I had to go through the grief of thinking you were kidnapped or dead? You know that there have been numerous threats towards the Cinq Kingdom since you left and war is breaking out again? Explain to me what was so important to you that you had to go and risk the peace of our father's kingdom and even the Earth and Colonies, of which you have worked so hard to obtain? Explain that to me! ...And if you wouldn't also mind explaining to my why you are carrying a child" By then Relena had broken into tears after suddenly realizing what a mistake she had mad in leaving her duty behind along with her brother.

"Brother please" begged Relena "Please forgive me for causing you so much worry and sorrow. I was thinking of so many other things when I ran away that I forgot to think of all the lives I would affect by leaving. Please forgive me"

"What was it that drove you to run in the first place"

"I...I was... pregnant."

"WHAT! Who is the father! I swear I'll stretch his neck and break every bone in his body! So I guess that is your child that you are carrying"

Relena wasn't surprised by his reaction to this piece of news it was the next thing she had to tell him that worried her.

"Yes this is my child and your niece, Claire Louise Yuy." For a second Milliardo just sat there letting the information sink into his head then he spoke again.

"Claire Louise YUY? As in relation to Heero YUY"

"Heero is her father along with her twin brother Mitchell Conroy Yuy."

"HEERO! You let that no-good, suicidal, jerk sleep with you? Worse, you let him get you pregnant? I thought you had more sense then that Relena! I guess God did you a favor in killing him before you made anymore mistakes with him like marrying him"

"Don't you ever talk about him that way! I love Heero with all my heart! I can't believe you...your so self centered on you hate for him that you can't even see past it! I thought of all people, you would be able to forgive and forget..." Tears were streaming down Relena's face with a vengeance as she walked out of the room with no protest from Milliardo.


End file.
